Saoirse
Rochelle, or just Saoirse, is an Irish burglar and former IRA member, who currently works as the personal bodyguard for Zenya Kurtarov. Saoirse has five brothers, including an younger sister named Ryanne, who was killed. Saoirse has a tendency to shoot (or blow up) first and ask questions later. Her preferred method is going in with guns blazing or IEDs exploding, and his companions frequently has to hold her back. After spending time taking care of a child, Saoirse becomes especially upset when someone abuses or endangers children. Saoirse also has a certain vixen complex, frequently using her sex appeal to acquire information and has a known history of violence and anarchy, and loves to wreak havoc and beating the loving daylight out of people. 'History' Saoirse grew up in a rough house in a rough part of town into a traditional fighter's family, her ancestors have fought in wars for generations and the heister is fiercely dedicated to her heritage. The mask she now wears, as well as the name she goes by, Saoirse, is her own symbol of luck and a way of expressing her Irish pride, and she never takes it off. She was affiliated with the IRA for 4 years but ran afoul of her old organization because she did not like being told what to do. She has since gone out on her own, picking up odd jobs and using her skills in explosives, picking locks, tracking, weapons, and hand-to-hand combat to make a living. Saoirse was once an apprentice of some famous heister, whom she tried to "pull the Pigeon Drop" on at an unspecified time in the past, "just a day off the Holyhead ferry". He had anticipated this, however, and quickly outmatched the then-inexperienced Saoirse, though instead of taking out the young woman, he decided to take her under his wing and taught her everything he knew. Soon after, they were everywhere, grifting across the UK and pulling off so many jobs that the heister soon was able to hold on her own. After a long period of heisting, Saoirse decided to go solo, and drove off on his teacher with a lorry full of L-95’s, though not before giving him the 'two-finger salute', (an english-born gesture of insult), leaving him to fend for himself. The heister contemplated killing her right then and there but ultimately decided to let her go, figuring that she'd do alright and was proud that he'd taught her well. Selling the shipment to Libyan rebels, Saoirse kept one of the rifles as her signature weapon to remind her of that fateful day, and of her first teacher. After years of hard work, Saoirse was arrested and incarcerated, likely for armed robbery of an unknown bank. On the inside, she used her skills as a gambler to win information, which was a valuable currency, and managed to find out about the glorious nation of Dvinmiste Capia which she intended to join once she was released. When she arrived to the isle, was stopped by 3 Blue Berets who told her that 'they do not accept Irish drunks in the country', furious, Saoirse simply knocked out the 3 soldiers before being surrounded by a whole battalion, where she finally met Zenya Kurtarov, when this one approached Saoirse, who thought that it would be simple and plainly executed, Zenya just ask "hey girl, you want a job?", and then get away ordering his soldiers to leave her free. Saoirse surprised by what just happened, do not think twice and go to parliament to talk to his future boss, who offers the position of 'personal bodyguard', which Saoirse accepts. 'See also' *Zenya Kurtarov *Mayday *Operation Liberty *First Slavic War *Second Slavic War *Psychic Dominator Disaster *Blue Berets Divition *Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces *Capian Secret Police *Secretariat of Intelligence of State *Dvinmiste Capia Police *Capian Enforcer Riot Unit *Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia *Anya Kovaleva *Yerik *Saoirse *Mammoth Assault Tank Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Non-Player Characters